


Pleasantly Surprised

by Siren_Grey



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ash presents as alpha, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Eiji doesn't tell Ash he's omega, M/M, Omega Okumura Eiji, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Ash Lynx, we need more ABO fics fam, yeye he didn't think he was one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Grey/pseuds/Siren_Grey
Summary: Eiji fears telling Ash about his secondary gender will cause the blonde to send him back to Japan, even so he stills plans on telling the other boy eventually, but things don't exactly go as planned when Eiji goes into heat when Ash is out one night...





	Pleasantly Surprised

~

 

Eiji had been living with Ash for a little while now in their fancy New York City apartment across from Dino’s office. Ash was gone for long hours at a time, coming back late at night or in the early hours of the morning, and Eiji would always wait up for him. The Japanese boy wished Ash would stay in with him more often, though Ash always made sure to eat with Eiji and get know the other better over the food Eiji made them, he was lonely during the day. 

This distance however was good for one minor detail Eiji hadn’t shared with Ash: that he was an omega. He wanted to tell Ash that he wasn’t a beta like the blonde himself was, but he didn’t need Ash worrying about him even more. Omegas were seen as weak, they were at the bottom of the gender hierarchy, so when Eiji had presented at 16 years old he had kept it a secret even from his parents and went to an Omega specialist straight away. He didn’t tell anyone because back then his dream of pole vaulting for Japan in the olympics would have been stripped away from him. In the end when he was injured he was still glad he didn’t tell his parents because then they surely wouldn’t have let him go to America with Ibe. The only person that knew of his secondary status was a trusted friend back in Japan who had helped him to the specialist and gotten him his first script of suppressants and scent blockers. Since then he’d tried a few different types of suppressants but before coming to America he’d requested a suppressant injection that supposedly lasted about six months. The injection wasn’t completely fool proof though and since being in America for a few months he could feel it slowly wearing off, which scared him shitless. To make matters worse he was now stuck in this apartment and didn’t have access to any sort of suppressants, the only thing he could buy was the scent blockers sold in the supermarket bellow the apartments (which was still admittedly better than nothing).

Lately though, in the past couple days to be exact, he could feel something building and boiling inside him. His heat was coming and after suppressing it for so long it would surely hit hard. It was a familiar feeling, one he dreaded but knew would come sooner or later. He just wished he could postpone the inevitable. Eiji wasn’t sure how much longer the suppressant injection was going to hold up, it was hard to tell, if it would be months, weeks, days… He needed to tell Ash, and soon.

 

~

 

“Ash, get up!” Eiji ripped the blankets off the sleeping boy, yelling at him for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. He wasn’t mad though, this was his morning ritual: get up, shower, make coffee and breakfast, then _try_ to get Ash up. Waking said boy up could take anywhere from 15 minutes to an hour on some days, but Eiji didn’t really mind as much as he pretended to (he thought it was cute that the lynx was turned into a sleepy kitten in the mornings). 

Eiji was sitting at the little table in their open plan kitchen and living space when Ash finally joined him and stole his coffee.

“Hey! There is a whole pot of coffee up there!” Eiji grumbled but didn’t try to get his coffee back.

“Morning to you too, Eiji,” Ash smirked at him in usual Ash style, that smirk did something to him, and the way his name rolled off the blonde boy’s lips— _okay woah, where did that come from?_ They were always like this in the morning… _No, stop, don’t even think about it._

Ash must have noticed something was off because before Eiji could compose himself the younger of the two was asking, “is everything okay? Are you not feeling well?” 

This would have been the perfect time to let Ash in on his not-so-little secret, he should’ve told him, but Eiji didn’t want things to change with them, not yet. He wanted to live in this little bubble with Ash just a day longer, or so he told himself. So with a reassuring smile Eiji replied, “I’m good, Ash, I just spaced out for a second there.”

 

~

 

‘Just a day longer’ turned into another week of Eiji avoiding telling Ash about his secondary gender and his impending heat. If Ash noticed something was up, which he most likely did because it’s Ash, he didn’t question Eiji on it. The Japanese boy didn’t know what to do. Getting up earlier than Ash became less of _what he just did_ to more of _what he had to do_ in order to shower and apply his scent blockers so Ash wouldn’t smell the change in his scent that he was sure was starting to show. Increasing Eiji’s stress Ash had even said he smelt nice and asked him if he bought a new shampoo halfway through the week, to which he had said no but instantly regretted seeing the curious look that left in Ash’s jade green eyes. 

 

~

 

 _Why is it so hot in here?_ Eiji ripped the covers off his body but stayed laying down in his bed. It was late and Ash wasn’t back yet but Eiji had decided to take a nap because he’d suddenly felt quite dizzy. The first thing Eiji noticed were his pyjamas stuck to his body with sweat as he sat up in bed, he hastily removed his shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor. _What is hap— oh fuck_ realisation dawned on him in the form of his already hard cock and yep this wasn’t just sweat between his thighs.

 _Ash is gonna find me like this, he’s going to freak out, maybe he’ll make me go back to Japan for real after this._ Eiji couldn’t help his rushing thoughts but his panic soon turned to need as his cock rubbed up against his pyjama pants causing friction he craved, but it was no where close to being enough.

“Fuck,” Eiji murmured as he put his hand down his pants and underwear and started to stroke his painfully hard dick, but he needed more, he pushed down the remainder of his clothes, the thoughts of Ash finding him like this less anxious and scary and becoming much more appealing. He found himself wondering what Ash’s long fingers would feel like inside of him, he kept this thought in his mind as he pushed one finger inside himself, he was so wet already. Eiji fucked himself with his finger, slowly working another one, then two inside. It was easy to loosen himself up, his omega body preparing itself for an alpha’s knot. Eiji moaned when he found that special spot inside himself, spreading his legs wider, his head tilted back on his pillow. 

It was at that moment that the bedroom door opened, Eiji’s clouded brain took a moment to process that Ash was now standing in the doorway staring wide-eyed at Eiji’s naked form spread out on the bed closest to the door. The blonde inhaled sharply, “Eiji, what— you’re an— fuck—”

“Ash,” Eiji moaned out, too out of it to care how desperate he sounded, “please.”

Eiji wasn’t sure if he was just imagining things but he could’ve sworn he heard the other boy growl, Ash took a few steps into the room only to back himself up against the wall across from Eiji’s bed, his fists clenched tightly.

“Eiji, something’s not right with me,” Ash said, his voice strained, “fuck,” the blonde watched as Eiji continued to fuck himself on his fingers, holding back a moan of his own at the sight.

“You smell so good, Alpha, please fuck me,” the omega in Eiji whined, he was so far gone, especially since Ash and a new intoxicating scent had entered the room.

“W-what did you just call me?” Ash gripped at the sides of his pants, nails digging into his own flesh through the material, trying desperately to control himself and not ravage the Japanese boy.

“You smell like an alpha,” Eiji removed his fingers as he said this and sat up, crawling to the end of the bed for what he said next, “I need you, please, Ash.”

Those few words were the last straw, Ash couldn’t contain himself and this new feeling any longer, he practically launched himself at Eiji. He smashed his lips against the omega’s and kissed him hungrily, shuffling them back up the bed so Ejij was lying down on his back again with Ash hovering above him. The blonde started kissing down Eiji’s neck, finding his scent glands, “fuck Eiji, you smell so sweet, so good,” this was answered by a whimper Ash wanted to hear again.

Eiji’s hands were up under his tee-shirt, a slight tug indicated that he was asking Ash if he could take it off, it warmed Ash’s heart that Eiji still made sure he was okay with it, even in this state, instead of just trying to tug it off. So Ash answered by taking off his shirt, followed by his pants and boxers at once. He’d never felt like this before, not just the feeling of apparently presenting as a alpha which seemingly Eiji had caused (a thought for later), but actually wanting someone like this.  
And, “fuck, I want you so bad,” Ash groaned out as he kissed Eiji again, one of his hands finally going exactly where Eiji had imagined his nimble fingers before, “you’re so wet,” Ash got impossibly harder.

“Please, alpha, Ash, I’m ready,” Eiji almost sobbed out, “I need you inside me.”

Ash didn’t need to be told twice, his dick already painfully hard, as he slipped his fingers out of Eiji and his cock inside with a low groan and a whimper from the Japanese boy. 

Eiji didn’t need time to adjust, the combination of his heat and his and Ash’s fingers leaving him loose, wet, and ready for his alpha’s knot.

“You feel so good,” Ash said lowly his thrusts starting slow, “so good for me, my little omega,” but Ash couldn’t control himself, not anymore, not in the rut his presenting had caused. He grabbed Eiji’s hips and quickened his thrusts, starting a brutal pace that had Eiji crying out and begging for more as Ash found his prostate and pounded into it over and over again.

“Ash, I-I’m gonna,” Eiji almost screamed as he came, his lover’s name being the only word he seemed capable to say after that, but they both knew Eiji wouldn’t be completely satisfied without Ash’s knot.

They could both feel it expanding as Ash continued at his fast, deep, pace. Eiji whimpered every time it caught on his rim, feeling over-stimulated but needing more. Ash didn’t know how to describe the feeling, never having experienced having a knot or being in rut before.

“Do you want it, sunshine? Do you want my knot inside of you?” Ash slowed down considerably and whispered in Eiji’s ear. Eiji nodded, words were almost lost to him, but Ash wanted a real answer, “words, Eiji.”

“Y-yes, alpha… P-please,” Eiji writhed on the bed, “please knot me, Ash,” he was able to get out.

Ash grinned down at the omega, satisfied, and picked up his pace again until his knot locked them together. It was unlike anything either of them have ever felt before, Ash moaned as he came inside Eiji, the omega coming for the second time along with him.

Tears slip down Eiji’s cheeks from the pleasure of having his alpha inside of him, one more thing on his mind, “bite me, mark me,” Eiji pleaded, a mess.

Ash stared down at him, still rolling in his high and still locked inside the omega, “Eiji, mating bites are serious,” Ash somehow managed to get out, but his rut-clouded brain couldn’t figure out why he was arguing.

“And I’m serious,” Eiji stared up at him, his eyes less glazed over, “I want to be yours.”

Ash growled at that, “you are mine,” the alpha couldn’t stop himself from saying.

“Prove it,” Eiji played at the alpha instincts Ash was no where near used to yet and it took everything in him not to claim Eiji officially as his mate right then and there… But he couldn’t…

“W-we’ll talk about everything when this is over, Eiji,” to Ash’s surprise Eiji immediately shut up, it was then that Ash remembered the commanding voice alphas could use to their power. Ash felt bad about it until he realised the boy under him was now asleep. 

Smiling down at the omega, Ash moved them so he was on his back, Eiji on top of him. The dark-haired boy whimpered in his sleep, they were still bound together. Ash thought he’d feel trapped, but he didn’t, he felt safe.

It was with those thoughts that Ash found himself drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

It would be a long week for Ash and Eiji.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I wrote this MONTHS AGO and I honestly don't know how I feel about it anymore BUT I HAD TO post something for Banana Fish Smut Week ;)) I don't write smut very often so sorry if it wasn't too great ahaha
> 
> I'm also a sucker for ABO fics and have a long chaptered one in the works that is much better than this lol so stay tuned (I want to finish it before I start posting xx)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :')


End file.
